


The Party's Crashing Us Now

by amethystfox



Series: I Could Live a Little More [24]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Card Games, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gazzaweireld, Halo (ship), Jaby, Jazzaniga, Jealousy, Jinks, M/M, Oral Sex, POV: Jan, POV: Paulo, POV: Toby, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox
Summary: March 2020The boys get together to play some Uno.
Relationships: Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks, Paulo Gazzaniga/Harry Winks, Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Paulo Gazzaniga, Toby Alderweireld/Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen
Series: I Could Live a Little More [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621807
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece takes place after [Delegation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316354/chapters/58621915)/[And When You're Done I'll Make You Do It All Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639345/chapters/62241970) and [I Was Watching Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769991/chapters/57095560), all of which are relevant here :)

Early March 2020  
London

  
  


Jan grinned when he opened the door. "Come on in," he said, stepping back to let Toby in. "The others are here already."

"I'm not late, am I?" Toby looked almost concerned as he moved past. Jan closed the door and gave him a quick kiss.

"No, you're good, they were just early. Did you decide what you want on your pizza?"

"Usual is fine for me."

"Hawaiian again?" Jan made a face at him.

"What's wrong with Hawaiian?" Toby stuck out his lower lip, making Jan laugh.

"Nothing, I suppose, as long as I don't have to eat it." Jan leaned in for another kiss, unable to resist Toby when he was deliberately being cute.

"Besides, you've never been one to complain about me eating pineapple," Toby said with a smirk when Jan finally released him again.

"Honestly, I only put up with it because it makes you taste so good," Jan retorted mischievously. "Only reason I even suck your dick."

"See, I'm being considerate," Toby said sweetly. "More than I can say for you."

Jan raised an eyebrow at him. "Clearly. I have no idea why you suck my dick at all."

"Must be 'cause I love you," Toby said, and the smile on his face was too genuine for Jan to keep up the banter. He leaned in to kiss Toby again, cupping his face in his hands.

"I love you too," he murmured, pulling away and leading the way to the kitchen with Toby's hand clasped in his.

They stopped short when they entered the kitchen, though, and Jan flushed warmly from head to toe. _"Merde,"_ he whispered softly.

Harry was sitting in Paulo's lap, fingers twined in his hair, and they were lost in a slow, deep kiss that made Toby let out a long breath that was almost, almost, a sigh of longing.

Jan watched them in silence for a moment, enjoying how wrapped up in each other they were. It hadn't been easy, for any of them, to get to this point, but at that moment it felt to Jan like it had all been worthwhile.

When it became apparent that neither Paulo or Harry had even noticed that anyone else was in the room with them, though, Toby cleared his throat. "Are we going to play or not?"

Harry jumped a little, blushing guiltily, but Paulo just smiled, unwinding an arm from around Harry and reaching out for Toby. _"Hola, liefje,"_ he said lazily, catching Toby by the hand and tugging him in for a kiss. Harry hastily vacated Paulo's lap and returned to his own chair with his cheeks flushed and eyes downcast. 

Jan took pity on him and claimed the chair next to him, leaning over to give him a one-armed hug, just a quick squeeze around his shoulders. "Hey," he said softly.

"Sorry about that," Harry mumbled, but Jan cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't be, I like seeing the two of you together." Jan pinched Harry's chin gently and gave him a smirk. "But you know it already, no?"

Harry didn't try to answer, just blushed furiously. Yes, Harry knew perfectly well how much Jan liked to watch him and Paulo together-- it had been amply demonstrated only last night.

"So," Paulo said when he finally let go of Toby and directed him to a chair. "We should order. What will you get on your pizza, _mi cielito?_ Did Jan already ask you?"

"Hawaiian," Toby said promptly, which made Harry slump forward on the table with a moan of despair. Toby frowned across at him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Lost a bet," Jan said with a snicker. "Didn't you, Winksy?"

"S'not fair," Harry sighed, his voice muffled against the surface of the table. "How d'you always know?"

"Know what?" Toby's voice was puzzled.

"What you would get on your pizza," Paulo rumbled. "Harry try to guess you would get something different."

"Sorry to be so predictable," Toby grumbled, his ears pink.

"Pineapple," Harry grumbled, picking his head up just enough to fold his arms and rest his chin on them. "Why's it always have to be pineapple?"

"I just like pineapple," Toby muttered, embarrassed.

Jan laughed. "Yeah, and you like what it does for you," he teased. Toby blushed and scowled at Jan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said, blinking at Jan, then at Toby. Jan couldn't tell whether his innocence was genuine or contrived, but it didn't much matter.

"Nothing," Toby said, glaring at Jan, but it was Paulo who burst out laughing.

"You never hear about what eating a lot of pineapple do for a man?" He grinned at Harry.

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion, but Jan was too enthralled with the mischievous giggles that were taking hold of Paulo to really notice.

Instead it was Toby that took pity on him. "It makes your, um. Makes you taste better."

Harry just stared blankly at him, and Toby groaned.

"Just Google it, yeah?"

If Toby had hoped that this would make the conversation any less uncomfortable for him, he was mistaken. Harry dug out his phone, clearly intending to look it up then and there, but Toby threw Jan a look he knew all too well-- _help me, you asshole--_ so he intervened.

"Do that later, baby. The point is, you made a bet and lost, no? Time to pay your forfeit."

Harry pouted at him. "Jan…" he whined. "It's not fair. You knew I was going to lose."

"What's your point?" Jan smirked at him. He could tell from the look on Harry's face just how badly he wanted to stick out his tongue.

"I don't want to be the only naked one at the table." Harry's pout grew, and Paulo leaned over to pinch his protruding lip and gently tug on it.

"He's right, you know," Paulo said slyly, his eyes glittering as he looked across at Jan. "Is not fair."

"But he lost," Jan objected. "He has to pay a forfeit."

Toby coughed. "Really? That's the forfeit you went with, that Harry has to play naked?" Jan just shrugged at him, and Toby snorted, shaking his head.

Paulo hummed as he considered. "Well, we could make it more fair, if you want." He grinned sharply at the confusion on their faces. "We could play for it."

"Play for it?" Harry asked, looking lost. "How do we play for me being naked?"

"He's suggesting we play strip Uno," Jan explained with a laugh. Harry perked up at this, and to his surprise, even Toby looked interested.

_"Sí, schatje,"_ Paulo purred, picking up the deck of cards. "Could be fun, no?"

"What are the rules?" Jan leaned forward, his own interest stirring. They were all intimately familiar with each other's bodies, of course, so the idea of the game didn't hold any particular mystery for them, but there was also the promise of what might follow afterward.

Paulo considered. "Of course whoever win a hand get to choose someone to take something off. Maybe also if you don't say _uno_ , eh?"

Toby nodded. "We could even make the draw cards able to make you take something off, yeah?"

"That would make the game go too fast," Harry objected. "We'd all be naked before we finish the first hand."

"Not if whoever plays the draw card gets to put something back on," Jan said, letting a wicked grin spread across his face.

Harry opened his mouth again as if to object, but Jan raised an eyebrow at him and he subsided. "Sounds good," he said demurely, studying his clasped hands on the table in front of him.

"I like it," Paulo said. "If you don't say _uno_ or get hit with a draw card, you have to take something off-- maybe two things for draw two, four things for draw four, yes? If you are the one to play the draw card, or to catch someone who don't say _uno_ then you get to put something back on."

Jan glanced across at Toby, who was nodding thoughtfully. "Works for me," he said casually. "Let's get the pizza ordered first, though."

Soon enough, though, dinner was on the way and they were eyeing each other around the small round table. Jan was across the table from Paulo, sitting between Harry and Toby, who was smiling rather nervously. Jan had always thought it was rather cute how shy Toby could be, considering how little reason he had to be shy in Jan's opinion. For one thing, anyone with eyes could see how gorgeous he was: solid muscle, big blue eyes in a sweet face, tattoos that Jan loved to touch and taste when they were in bed together. For another, the group included two of Toby's lovers, and even though he and Harry weren't in a relationship of any kind, they had been naked around each other plenty of times, even each had sex while the other was watching. But the shyness was part of what made Toby who he was, so Jan supposed he didn't mind.

Paulo, on the other hand, was shy about a great many things, but his body and his sexuality were definitely not in that category at all. He was in his element here, dominating the rest of the table just with his presence, the force of his personality, the way his eyes could burn right through any of them at any moment.

Harry was different, somehow both an open book and an enigma. He wasn't exactly shy so much as naïve, almost innocent-- but Jan knew only too well how deceptive that innocence could be. He had a naughty streak a mile wide, but he could also be as sweet as pie when he wanted to be. He was complicated and adorable and utterly addicting.

Right now, though, he looked like he was trying to decide whether to be nervous or excited. If it had been just Jan here with him, there was no doubt that excitement would win out. Even Paulo's presence was likely to just add to the excitement, despite Paulo's tendency to look at Harry like he was prey.

But Harry's friendship with Toby had been coloured by awkwardness ever since Jan and Harry had taken up together. Jan knew that, on some level, Toby hadn't really approved of their relationship because of the age gap between them, which had probably contributed to Jan's anxiety about it as well. Toby had always tried to be supportive of Jan, tried to be a good friend to him and Harry both through it all. But he'd never gotten exactly comfortable with Harry's presence in their little circle, and Harry knew it.

Paulo shuffled the deck a few times and dealt, his eyes gleaming. "Now," he said. "I do think Harry need to pay at least some of his forfeit up front, don't you?"

Jan nodded. "Yes, he does. Jumper off, Winksy."

Harry blushed but obeyed, pulling off his gray jumper over his head and hanging it off the back of his chair. He still had a t-shirt on underneath, of course, but it meant he was one step closer to baring some skin than the rest of them.

Jan's heart sank when he looked at the hand he'd been dealt. He usually had terrible luck at Uno, and tonight was no different by the look of it. He had drawn a hand of almost entirely one colour, with no wild or draw cards at all. He groaned silently, but took some comfort in remembering that even if he lost here, it would just mean that he would be naked sooner, and since he was playing with three of his partners, that idea held enormous appeal. He had to bite his lip to distract himself from thinking of what might happen after the game and concentrate instead on actually playing.

A quick round of paper-rock-scissors to determine who would go first, and Paulo started the game off, playing a draw two on Toby right off the bat. Toby scowled at him and sighed, pushing his chair back from the table to take off his shoes and line them up to one side. "This is off to a promising start," he grumbled, but there was a smile hiding underneath as he reached forward to draw his cards.

"Shoes count as one thing, don't they?" Harry objected, his brow furrowing. "So you still owe one other thing."

"No, it's two," Toby protested, picking up his shoes to demonstrate. "See? One, two." He dropped his shoes again and turned expectantly to Paulo. "Right?"

Paulo looked more amused than anything at the automatic expectation that he would have final say on the rules. "Two shoes," he agreed, smirking when Harry pouted at being overruled. "Same for socks."

"How about watches?" Jan asked, noting that they were all wearing one.

Paulo nodded. "Jewellery counts."

"Well, that ain't fair," Harry protested. "Them two have something extra then. Just cause I don't have a wedding ring."

A slightly awkward silence descended over the table then. After a moment Jan cleared his throat. "Just watches then, yeah? Keep it fair."

Harry shot him a grateful smile that Jan returned warmly, happy to move past the surge of guilt he had felt at the reminder that Harry, unlike the rest of them, didn't _have_ a separate partner outside of their little circle. He wasn't married, and wasn't likely to be while he was with Jan.

Toby cleared his throat then, picking out his card to play. They went a few times around the table, with only a few pieces of clothing being discarded. Finally it came around to Toby again, whose socks had already joined his shoes. He took another sip of his beer, then dropped his card on the pile.

It was just a number card, but unfortunately for Jan it was the wrong colour, one he couldn't match. He frowned. "I have to draw. Is there a consequence for that?"

Paulo scratched at his beard. "I think so, but maybe something different, no? Keep it interesting."

"Okay, like what?" Harry asked. He had managed to keep all of his clothes apart from the jumper thus far, to Jan's disappointment.

Paulo gave Jan a long, thoughtful look. Jan could see almost the exact moment the idea came to him, could see the gleam appear in his eyes.

"If you can't play and have to draw, you have to give me a kiss," he said slyly.

Jan laughed and put down his cards, pushing his chair back from the table and getting to his feet. He was going to walk around the table to Paulo, but on a sudden impulse he leaned across the table instead. Paulo met him in the middle, reaching up for him with one hand. At first Jan thought Paulo was going to take hold of his hair, but Paulo simply hooked two fingers into the collar of Jan's shirt to tug him further across the table to meet his lips.

It was a brief enough kiss, compared to what Jan knew Paulo was capable of, but it still sent a flare of heat to pool deep in his belly. He knew his cheeks were flushed when Paulo released him and he sat back down. He caught a glimpse of Harry and Toby exchanging a glance across the table, could see Toby's neck go pink as he looked away.

Jan cleared his throat and picked up his cards again. Considering nobody had lost any significant amount of their clothes yet, it was a little surprising how much desire he could already feel permeating the very air around them.

Play went on again. Jan managed to hit Harry with a draw two, recovering his watch in the process, and was a little disappointed when all it cost Harry was his shoes. It was Paulo who played the first draw four of the game, though. Toby let out an exaggerated sigh when he saw it, standing up to pay the price. Paulo's eyes were hooded and dark as he watched Toby peel off his jacket, shirt, belt, and watch.

Jan eyed Toby appreciatively as he finished putting his clothes aside, raking his eyes over Toby's exposed chest and shoulders. No matter how many times he saw Toby undress, it never seemed to lose that spark of excitement, the one that was adding to the ache inside him now.

"Very nice, _liefje,"_ Paulo purred, catching his lip between his teeth. "Your turn, my Jan."

Jan found his mouth had gone dry, and had to take a sip from his drink before he could focus on the game again. He had mostly held his own, so far.

Of course, that couldn't last. Harry reversed the direction of play, and on the next round Toby played a draw two-- and to Jan's dismay, Paulo and Harry were both able to stack draw twos on top of it.

"Six?" Jan said disbelievingly, aware that it came out as more of a whine than he had really intended.

"That's the rule, innit?" Harry flashed him a perfectly innocent smile-- too innocent. Jan narrowed his eyes, but his young boyfriend just blinked back at him. "What'll it be, then?"

Jan groaned and got to his feet. He had already lost his shoes and his hoodie, which meant that he would be nearly naked by the time he was done.

"Two, three, four..." he grumbled, peeling off his socks, watch, and belt. His shirt made five, and finally his jeans had to come off too. Paulo let out a wolf whistle as he sat back down in just a snug pair of boxers, making him blush. Toby was grinning at him, and Harry had his chin propped up on one hand, looking up at him with that same innocent smile still on his face. He knew it was a lie through and through, and Harry knew that he knew it, but it was effective nonetheless.

"Well, that escalated quickly," he muttered, drawing his six cards and gesturing for Toby to take his turn.

Luckily the game picked up speed after that, and the next few rounds saw Paulo lose his shirt and shoes, Harry his watch, belt, and socks, and Jan and Toby regain their shirts. Jan and Harry both had to draw, and duly paid their forfeits in kisses to Paulo. Jan leaned across the table again, but carefully this time, not wanting to smash the erection he'd been sporting since shortly after Toby lost his shirt against the hard table edge.

Harry, on the other hand, got out of his chair, even though he was sitting just to Paulo's right, and plopped himself down in Paulo's lap again, making a big show out of wrapping himself around Paulo for a kiss that made even Toby stop and stare.

Jan hadn't often seen Paulo flustered, not when it came to anything adjacent to sex, but when Harry let him up for air it was plain to see how surprised he had been by Harry's passion. Jan couldn't quite stifle a giggle as Harry triumphantly returned to his own chair.

"He doesn't go for half measures, eh?" Jan grinned at Paulo, who swallowed several times before he could regain his composure.

"Apparently not," he murmured, with an appraising look at Harry, who was now sitting back in his chair with his eyes lowered demurely. "That's enough of that," Paulo added more sternly, turning on Toby, who was shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"Sorry, sir," Toby gasped, biting his lip to distract himself. 

When play resumed, though, it was Paulo's turn soon enough, and he frowned down at his hand. "I can't play either," he admitted, reaching over to draw a card.

"Who do you have to kiss, then?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

"We didn't think about that," Jan said, rubbing his chin. "Maybe the three of us play paper-rock-scissors for it?"

They all agreed, and it was Toby who won the throw this time. He looked up eagerly when Paulo rose from his chair, his blue eyes shining as they caught the light.

Paulo stepped behind Toby and pulled his chair out from the table, then circled around to the front again, his fingers trailing lightly over Toby's neck, up his jaw, brushing against his lips. Jan could see Toby shiver under his touch, heard his breath start to come a little faster.

Paulo swung a leg across Toby's lap and straddled him, settling his hands on either side of Toby's upturned face, and bent his head to catch Toby's lips. He settled lightly on Toby's lap, and from what Jan could see from this angle, if Toby was hard at all, that had to mean that Paulo's ass was pressing down right on top of his dick.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, his eyes wide, and Jan nodded numbly. His mouth had gone dry again. Paulo rolled his hips a couple of times, making Toby groan into his mouth, before Paulo pulled away again with a hungry smile on his face. He straightened up slowly before he actually got off of Toby, arching his back so that his crotch dragged up Toby's front as he went.

By the time Paulo was back in his chair, Toby's entire face and neck were flushed, and he was panting and wild-eyed. "Um," he croaked, taking a gulp of his beer. "I. Um. Whose turn is it?"

"Yours," Jan reminded him hoarsely, also trying to get hold of himself. _At this rate we might not even finish a single hand._

It was Harry who ended up completely naked first. Toby reversed the flow of play again, and Paulo then hit Harry with the draw four card that he had apparently just picked up. Harry was already down to his shirt and trousers; when he realised that he would lose all his remaining clothes, Harry blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Come on, Winksy," Jan ordered him with a smirk. "Off with it."

Harry tugged off his white t-shirt, then his trousers. He hesitated after that, though. "Come on," he mumbled. "Toby doesn't want to have to see me naked."

"Ah, yes, because every time you're changing in the dressing room, I'm struck blind," Toby said dryly.

"Yeah, but… I'm not usually… ah…" Harry fumbled with it for a moment, then gave up. "Not usually hard when I'm in the dressing room," he finished in a small voice, as if he was embarrassed.

Jan suppressed a surge of sympathy for his sweet young boyfriend. He hadn't really anticipated how awkward this evidently was for Harry. He glanced over at Toby, who had a strange, conflicted look on his face. He noticed Paulo was watching Toby as well.

Toby cleared his throat, not meeting their eyes. "It's not a big deal," he said quietly. "Really. I'd be astonished if you weren't, after that kiss you gave Paulo. And besides… I don't think any of us aren't in the same boat right now, yeah?"

He smiled at Harry, who returned it shyly, then took a deep breath and shucked off his briefs in one quick motion, then sat back down.

"Good boy," Jan murmured, rubbing Harry's foot with his under the table, making him squirm in his chair.

"Ah, but is a draw four, no?" Paulo asked, his voice soft and silky. "This is only three."

"But I don't have anything else to take off," Harry protested weakly.

"True," Paulo purred. "I suppose you will have to do something else instead, then."

"Another kiss?" Harry sounded halfway between hopeful and nervous.

"Ah, no," returned Paulo. "I think something different. Maybe you come sit with me until is your turn again."

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He got up from his chair and went to Paulo almost meekly. When he turned his back to Jan, every bit of oxygen seemed to escape the room when Jan noticed the glitter of the rose gold plug he hadn't known Harry was wearing. It occurred to him that it _could_ be counted as something else for Harry to discard, but if so, then he wouldn't have to sit in Paulo's lap, so Jan decided to let it lie.

Paulo took hold of his waist and pulled him down into his lap, facing the rest of the table. Jan drank in the sight of Harry's bright eyes, his pink cheeks, the tip of his dick just peeking over the edge of the table.

Harry whimpered softly when Paulo shifted him a bit to reach for his cards again. "Your turn, my Jan," Paulo murmured, his eyes hot and intense on Jan's.

Jan swallowed and licked his lips, lowering his eyes to his cards. "Yes, sir," he answered. He had no idea when this had become a scene, but there was no question that it was one now.

Unsurprisingly, it was more difficult to concentrate on the game now, with the faint soundtrack of Harry's whimpers in his ears. Jan stared at his cards and at the draw four on top of the pile for several long seconds before he even remembered how to play. He put down a draw two card, flashing a grin when Toby scowled at him as he reclaimed his watch again.

_"Ezel,"_ Toby muttered. He pulled his shirt off again, bunching it up in his hand and throwing it at Jan, who caught it with a laugh. Toby had to stand up to get his jeans off, though, and when he did, the light grey briefs he was wearing underneath left absolutely no room for doubt that he had been telling the truth when he had reassured Harry about his state of arousal a moment ago. The outline of his dick was plain to see, and there was even a small, dark, wet spot where he had begun to leak onto the tented fabric.

Toby kicked his jeans off to one side and sat down again, throwing Jan a look that he thought he recognised-- it was half a glare, half the kind of look Jan usually saw when they were in bed.

"Your turn, sir," Toby said to Paulo, and his voice was different too, softer, pitched low. 

Paulo shifted Harry in his lap and frowned at his cards again. "Again I have to draw," he grumbled. "Who gets the kiss this time?"

Jan leaned forward eagerly, hoping for a bit of luck here. If he won it, he planned to come around the table for it this time, so that he could trap Harry between them, maybe get a hand on his dick.

But luck just wasn't with him tonight. Harry won the throw this time, making Paulo rumble out a laugh. Then he reached up, catching Harry's chin in his hand, and turned his face back towards his own for a long, deep kiss. His other hand disappeared below the table, and imagining what it might be doing sent shivers through Jan's whole body.

When he finally let go, Harry didn't seem inclined to move, his head lolling back against Paulo's shoulder, face half-hidden in Paulo's neck, a shaky whimper escaping him. "Please…" he breathed, but Paulo just laughed and evicted Harry from his lap, pushing him back towards his own seat. Harry's eyes flew open and he let out a wordless whine, evidently not at all willing to just sit back down by himself.

Paulo raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't move, though, and Jan cleared his throat. "Sit down, baby boy," he said firmly. 

"But…"

_"Now."_

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled, dropping into his chair with a defeated air.

"Is your turn," Paulo reminded him in a low growl. Harry looked like he was having to fight hard to control himself, but finally he sighed and took up his cards again, glaring at them as if they were the ones teasing him.

The next couple of rounds were mostly uneventful, apart from Jan having to draw again. This time Paulo beckoned him to come around the table, then pulled him down into his lap and held him there while he claimed his kiss, one hand snaking up the front of Jan's shirt to play with his nipple. Paulo was hard as a rock underneath him, and Jan was almost overwhelmed by the urge to abandon the game, get down on his knees, and beg Paulo to fuck him.

But all too soon Paulo was firmly lifting him off his lap, giving him a little swat on the ass to send him back to his own seat. He went reluctantly, suddenly feeling much more sympathetic towards Harry.

The direction of play reversed again after that, and Jan managed to hit Harry with a draw two. Since Harry was still completely naked, Paulo decided that he would have to pay a different forfeit.

"I'll sit in Jan's lap till my next turn, yeah?" Harry asked eagerly.

But Paulo shook his head. "This is the forfeit for one piece of clothing owed," he rumbled. "You owe two, so should be different, I think. On your knees, Harry."

Harry slid out of his chair to the floor, as if Paulo's command had made him melt right out of it. He had to scramble a bit to get up onto his knees, and by then he was fully under the table, between Jan's legs.

"Good boy," Paulo purred approvingly. "You stay there until your next turn. What you do while you're there is up to you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said eagerly, his voice muffled as he had already buried his face in Jan's lap. Jan let out a startled moan when Harry pressed his mouth against Jan's dick, his breath hot through the material of his boxers. An instant later Harry had reached inside them and pulled Jan's dick out, swallowing it down in one swift movement.

"Good boy," Paulo repeated softly, but this time his eyes were fixed on Jan's. A wash of pride swept over him at the praise, mixing deliciously with the pleasure Harry was giving him and the sudden eagerness that blossomed inside him, an urge to serve Paulo, to please him, to earn more of his attention and praise.

Jan had no idea what cards Paulo or Toby played after that, completely lost in Harry's mouth on his dick. He wasn't really aware of anything else until Toby nudged him fairly hard.

"Snap out of it, Jantje, it's your turn."

Jan blinked at him in confusion for a moment. He had been getting dangerously close, and he instinctively knew that Paulo wouldn't be happy if he came without permission tonight.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. Th-thanks…" He bit his lip fairly hard and looked down at his cards. They seemed to swim before his eyes in a jumble of numbers and colours that didn't make much sense to him. He focused on the pile enough to see that the card Toby had played was yellow and grabbed a yellow card from his hand almost at random, throwing it down haphazardly.

"Is your turn, Harry," Paulo rumbled. "Time to sit down again."

There was a faintly audible _pop_ as Harry pulled off of his dick, followed by a whine, but Harry scrambled out from under the table obediently enough. Jan sagged back in his chair, chest heaving, struggling to regain his composure.

"What, _another_ one?" Harry demanded, staring down at the card Jan had just put down. Jan blinked and looked down, having no idea what he had just played.

"Draw two, Harry," Toby said with a laugh. "Guess you're heading back under the table, yeah?"

"Guess so," Harry agreed, a little too cheerfully, sliding back underneath.

But Jan shook his head frantically. "No, please, sir, I…"

"What's wrong, my love?" Paulo rumbled, his brow creasing.

"I just…" he exhaled. "If I try to go through another round of that, I'm going to…"

"Ah," Paulo said with a frown. "This won't do. Wait, Harry."

"Thank you," Jan said gratefully. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to come, but he definitely didn't want it to be this early in the evening.

"Harry does have to pay his forfeit," Paulo mused. "If it can't be paid to you…"

"You can have it, sir," Jan said eagerly. "Please."

"Why, thank you, _schatje,"_ Paulo purred with a smile that told Jan that he had followed the script Paulo seemed to have in his head to the letter. "Tell him."

Jan pushed his chair back a little, enough to bend and stick his head under the table. "Change of plans, baby," he said with a grin.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, and Jan could see him practically trembling with excitement.

"Yeah." Jan took hold of Harry's shoulders firmly and gave him a gentle shove towards Paulo. "You get to play with him instead."

Harry considered for a moment, then shot Jan a _look_ over his shoulder. "Okay," he said sweetly. "But I still get to decide what I do down here, don't I?"

"Of course."

"Good." Harry rested his palms on Paulo's thighs, but made no move to pull out his dick, instead just nuzzling and mouthing at it through his joggers. Jan laughed and shook his head, sitting up straight again to rejoin the game.

Paulo looked like he couldn't decide whether to be angry or amused, but Harry must have done something to help make up his mind, because he closed his eyes for a moment with a soft sigh. When he opened them again, he shook his head as Jan had done and just laughed.

"Okay, then, is my turn, no?"

"Yes, sir," Jan replied. Paulo considered his hand, then put down a number card. Toby, however, grinned wickedly and dropped a draw four on the pile.

"Fuck," Jan groaned, throwing Toby a glare.

"Come on, Jantje, off with it," Toby said teasingly. Jan stuck his tongue out, quickly stripped off his shirt, and threw it at him, just like Toby had thrown his at Jan a few minutes ago. Toby caught it, but instead of tossing it aside he bunched it up in his hand and buried his face in it for a moment, inhaling. "Hey, thanks," he said, his eyes gleaming. "Going to throw anything else at me?"

Jan opened his mouth to banter back at him, but couldn't think of a decent retort. Instead he got to his feet and shimmied out of his boxers. He held them in one hand and considered. "I could," he acknowledged. "But I don't think I will." He held them out to Paulo instead, ignoring Toby's pout.

"Thank you," Paulo said as he took them, his voice a bit ragged from whatever Harry was doing to him. "But you still owe two, no? You know what this mean."

Jan shivered at that. "Yes, sir," he mumbled, and ducked under the table to join Harry. He settled on his knees in between Toby's legs, but before he had a chance to decide what he was going to do, Paulo spoke up.

"Toby."

"Yes?"

"How many card you have left now?"

"Um… one. _Shit."_

"You didn't say _uno_ ," Paulo said gleefully. "Briefs, please, and two more cards."

"Yes, sir," Toby mumbled. He didn't actually get up to get his pants off, just leaned back in his chair and lifted his hips to shove them down. When they fell down around his ankles he kicked them away, leaving Jan face to face with his dick.

Jan let out an admiring sigh and wrapped a hand around it. He was about to guide it into his mouth when Toby spoke up again.

"But… wait. I should get something back, shouldn't I? Since I played the draw four?"

"Hmm…" Jan could hear the growl in Paulo's voice as he considered. "I suppose so. Perhaps your watch, yes?"

"But…" was all Toby could get out of his protest before Jan swallowed him down in one go, making his voice fade away in a groan. "O-okay."

"My good boy," he heard Paulo say fondly. "Harry, is your turn again."

Harry huffed a brief sigh, but pulled his face out of Paulo's lap and climbed back into his chair once more. "What colour, Toby?"

"Um… blue." Jan enjoyed how strained his voice sounded. _Haven't lost my touch, then._ He was bobbing his head, but slowly, pulling back until only the tip of Toby's cock was still between his lips, then feeding it back into his mouth and down his throat. He heard Harry mutter something else as he fussed with his cards, but Jan wasn't listening at all, since one of Toby's hands had crept under the table and was now tangled in his hair.

"Skip," Paulo said then, his voice smug. _"Uno."_

Jan moaned, not wanting to get back in his seat to play again, too caught up in the noises Toby was making, the way he tasted, how tight his grip on Jan's hair was.

"Is your turn, Jan," Paulo said then, his tone as sharp as a cracking whip. Jan let out a petulant whine, but Toby exhaled and let go of Jan's hair.

"Go on, Jantje," he said shakily, pulling his dick out of Jan's mouth. Jan grumbled but crawled out from under the table and settled in his chair again with his heart thudding in his ears and the taste of Toby lingering on his tongue.

"Um," he said, staring at the blue skip card on the top of the pile, then down at his hand again. It took him longer than it should have to realise that he only had one option, a blue three. He played it, then glanced over at Harry, who frowned. 

"Have to draw," he mumbled, taking a card before he turned to Paulo for his kiss.

To Jan's surprise, the kiss this time was quick and perfunctory, leaving Harry looking rather disappointed, but there was a sharp grin on Paulo's face as he played his card, a blue reverse. "Out," he announced triumphantly. "I win."

"Good game," Toby said mildly, with a sidelong glance at Jan.

"Yeah," Jan managed. "That was fun."

"You still got way too many clothes on, though," Harry said to Paulo with a hint of a pout.

"We could play again," Paulo offered, picking up the deck and shuffling, his long, beautiful fingers moving quickly over the cards.

Toby laughed. "If we play again just to try to get your clothes off, though, the three of us are going to end up spending most of the game under the table," he pointed out.

"Maybe I come up with some other forfeits for you then," Paulo replied with a smirk. "If you are up for it."

A quick glance passed between them, and Jan nodded. "Deal."

At that same moment, however, the doorbell rang, making them all jump. They had completely forgotten about the pizza.

"I'll get it," Paulo said, getting to his feet.

But Jan shook his head. "No, please, sir. It's my house, and--"

"I am the only one who has anything on," Paulo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir, but the delivery guy will take one look at you and know entirely too much about what we've been up to." To illustrate his point, Jan gestured at Paulo's crotch. He was wearing a pair of joggers that, while comfortable, did absolutely nothing to hide the massive erection underneath them.

Paulo looked down at himself and actually blushed a bit. "Maybe you're right," he admitted.

"I'll just put on my jeans and hoodie, that should hide enough. And they'll come right back off once the door is shut again."

"Okay," Paulo surrendered. "Go quickly. You are not to spend a second longer with your clothes on than you have to."

"Yes, sir." Jan scrambled back into his jeans and hoodie, adjusted himself to hide his own boner as much as possible, and hurried to answer the door.

The delivery guy looked bored, giving absolutely no sign that he either recognised Jan or noticed the bulge in his jeans. Jan tipped him generously and closed the door behind him quickly, with a sigh of relief. He hurried back to the kitchen, ready to shed his clothes again as soon as he could put the boxes down.

Paulo was waiting for him in the doorway, though, wearing a hungry smile that had little to do with the pizza boxes in Jan's arms. "Wait," he commanded, taking the pizza from Jan and depositing it on the counter. "I decide I want to take your clothes back off you myself."

Jan shivered but did not protest, lowering his eyes obediently and holding still while Paulo stripped off his jeans and hoodie, only moving his arms and legs as Paulo directed. Paulo's hands were big and warm and they felt electric on his flushed skin. Paulo carelessly dropped the clothes onto the floor and took Jan's face in his hands, and even keeping his eyes averted Jan could tell that he was smiling.

"My good boy," he purred. "I can see how much you want to be my good boy tonight, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Jan whispered. He had caught himself sliding towards subspace more than once while they were playing, and had forced himself not to fully drop only because of Harry's presence.

Clearly Paulo was fully aware of that. "If you want, I am happy to take charge tonight," he said softly. "Of you… and of Harry. If you want."

"Please," Jan breathed. The idea of being able to immerse himself fully in the submissive role he loved so much, even with Harry here, was beyond tempting. He was almost overwhelmed by the urge to fall to his knees then and there.

Paulo caught him in a kiss before he could act, though, and Jan whimpered into his mouth, relishing the way Paulo took control of the kiss, the way he so often took control of everything. Love and trust bubbled up inside him, intense enough to take his breath away and rob him of nearly any ability to speak.

But something still nagged at the back of his mind. "If-- if Harry says yes," he gasped, with what felt like the last of his strength. He knew Paulo would understand what he meant but couldn't find words for-- that he needed to have Harry's consent to change the parameters of their relationship like this, even if only for the evening. It wouldn't be what Harry was used to, and Jan had to know that he would be okay with it before he could let himself go.

Paulo just smiled at him. "I ask him already, my love. He say yes. Come, he tell you himself." He took Jan by the hand and led him to the table where Harry and Toby sat waiting, directed him to his chair, then nodded at Harry.

Harry hopped off his chair and came straight to Jan with a soft, genuine smile on his face. He sat down on Jan's knee carefully, rested a hand on his chest. "It's okay," he whispered. "If you want this. I don't mind. It'll be fun to be Paulo's for the night, but really I'll always be yours."

Jan wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, burying his face in Harry's neck. He wanted to tell Harry _thank you,_ or something-- but all that came out was, "I love you."

"I love you," Harry murmured in return. Jan felt lips on his hair, and then Harry was back in his own seat, with downcast eyes and a small smile on his face.

Underneath the table a foot began to rub up and down Jan's bare ankle even as Paulo resumed shuffling the deck. It didn't even occur to him to wonder who the foot belonged to until Paulo casually said, "Toby, would you mind getting us the pizza?"

"Yes, sir," Toby said quietly, and then the foot on his leg was gone, stopping just as Toby pushed his chair out from the table and went to one of the cabinets to fetch plates and serve them their pizza-- Paulo first, of course.

"Thank you, _cielito,"_ Paulo murmured when Toby handed him the plate, caressing him affectionately, a gentle hand running down his chest and stomach, lightly cupping his cock before Toby turned away again, blushing, to get the rest of the pizza. Toby brought Jan and Harry their plates next, dropping a kiss on Jan's forehead as he set it down. Harry was frowning at his phone, too distracted to register that his pizza had been brought to him until after Toby came back with his own plate and a roll of paper towels to serve as napkins and took his seat again.

"Eat," Paulo said mildly, glancing around at them all. "You'll need your energy, after all."

Jan blushed and took a good sized bite out of his pizza, which had mushrooms and pepperoni. Toby likewise sat quietly eating, his ears a brilliant shade of pink at the thought of what Paulo meant by that.

But Harry was still staring intently at his phone, ignoring his plate of white pizza with olives. Then he let out a sudden bark of laughter that startled them all, making Toby drop his slice back onto his plate. A single chunk of pineapple was dislodged and bounced off of the plate, landing on the surface of the table right by Jan's hand. Jan picked it up and popped it in his mouth, grinning at Toby.

"Sure, _now_ you like the pineapple," Toby said, mock scowling at him. "What's so funny, Harry?"

"I just found out why _you_ like it," Harry bantered with a smirk. "Jan, maybe you should start eating more pineapple. I'm sure we'd all like that, eh?"

"I--" Toby stammered, rapidly approaching beet red. Jan stirred in his seat, instinctively wanting to rein Harry in, to insist that he not embarrass Toby like this, but the sweet lassitude he had sunk into after agreeing to Paulo's suggestion was not easy to shake off. He took a deep breath, about to try to reluctantly rouse himself.

But it turned out that he didn't have to. "Harry," Paulo said sharply, setting down his pizza. "You say you want to be mine for tonight, yes?"

Harry's mouth opened in surprise. "Y-yes, sir," he mumbled, sounding almost confused.

"Then you will behave yourself as I expect any of my pets to, you understand?"

"Yes, sir, but…"

_"Ah,"_ Paulo said sharply. "I don't like backtalk. Now… are you saying you don't like the way my Jan taste?"

Harry shook his head frantically, his eyes glued to his plate.

"Because if you don't, you certainly don't have to swallow him, nobody here want to make you do anything you don't like," Paulo continued.

"No--"

"Then mind your manners, or you don't get to taste him again for a while. ¿ _Si?"_

"Yes, sir," Harry said contritely, putting his phone to one side and finally picking up his pizza. A familiar prickle on the back of Jan's neck prompted him to glance up, and he was not surprised to see Paulo watching him with a rather strange smile on his face.

Warmth flooded through him, making his cock twitch. _I have you,_ Paulo's eyes said. _I'll always have you._ He had to suppress another urge to crawl under the table then and there, just to kneel at his feet.

"So," Paulo said then, taking another bite of his pizza and wiping his hands on a napkin. "Shall we play?"

Jan nodded eagerly, and Toby and Harry both murmured, "Yes, sir."

Paulo dealt the cards quickly, then licked his lips slowly as he considered his hand. "Who goes first this time?"

They threw paper-rock-scissors for it, and this time Toby won. He eyed his cards thoughtfully, trying and nearly succeeding in hiding a small smile. The facing card was a green reverse, and Toby played another green card-- a draw two, as it happened.

Paulo narrowed his eyes at Toby when he saw it. "You don't want to waste time, eh?"

Toby just shrugged, but the smile was winning now. 

"If you are in a hurry, then, I suggest we change the rule," Paulo rumbled. "Playing a draw card or calling someone out for not saying _uno_ don't get you any clothes back now. Okay?"

Nobody objected. The fire that had been kindled inside of Jan earlier seemed to flare up at Paulo's words. _Yes,_ he thought. _Putting clothes back on now is just a waste of time._ There was no question now of where this was heading, what the ultimate goal was, and Jan felt impatient, desperate even, to just get on with it.

But Paulo could not be rushed on things like this. He peeled off his socks slowly, agonisingly slowly, and tucked them neatly into his shoes before he drew his cards. "Play, Harry."

"I can't," Harry mumbled, shamefacedly reaching for the draw pile.

"Well, then," Paulo said sweetly. "You know what that mean."

"Yes, sir," Harry said eagerly, getting up and going to Paulo for a kiss. He gave a shaky gasp when Paulo seized his hair, though, and forced him to his knees.

"Better," Paulo rumbled, eyeing Harry appraisingly as he squirmed, on his knees with his head tipped up, completely captive to Paulo's merciless grip. "You look so beautiful like this, on your knees for me…"

Harry whimpered against the tight pull of Paulo's fingers in his hair, arching his back as he desperately tried to find Paulo's lips with his own. Paulo growled low in his throat and caught Harry in a kiss so thorough that it made Jan want to melt right off his chair.

_"Mine,"_ Jan heard him whisper when he finally released Harry. He knew, in the back of his mind, that he probably should object to that, or at least feel threatened or possessive of Harry, but he didn't. He couldn't. Everything that he was, everything he had belonged utterly to Paulo, after all, so why should Harry be any exception?

Harry practically collapsed into his chair, his eyes wide and chest heaving. He had had his own interactions with Paulo before, of course, had slept with him several times, but had never experienced the full force of Paulo's dominance before. Jan knew that his own efforts to dominate Harry were mostly just a replication of what Paulo could do, but knowing it didn't make him feel jealous or sad, just stirred something deep inside him, knowing that Harry was learning now why exactly Jan so willingly yielded everything up to Paulo.

It was Jan's turn again after that and he chewed absently on a finger as he considered his cards. He had a few options this time, but he had to think about how he wanted the game to play out. Being across from Paulo, it would be difficult for him to contribute to actively getting his clothes off, but maybe he could make some other things happen.

For now, though, he wanted Toby to be able to play, so he shelved some of his stronger options and just played a number card. Toby didn't even change expression, but dropped another draw two on the pile for Paulo-- but Paulo produced a draw two of his own, making Harry let out a squeak of dismay.

"But-- _four?"_ Harry looked like he couldn't decide between indignation and excitement.

Paulo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So we need a forfeit for four piece of clothes, since you don't have any," he mused. "Sit in Jan's lap for this round while I think what else."

Harry scrambled out of his chair so fast that he nearly knocked it over. "Yes, sir," he breathed, perching on Jan's thigh and twining his arms round Jan's neck. Jan responded automatically, pulling Harry in close, unhooking his arm, turning him to face the table properly, then circling one arm around his waist to keep him in place while he collected his cards with the other, careful to hold them up well out of Harry's field of view. This position had the added bonus of pressing Harry's ass right up against his dick, and Jan had to close his eyes for a moment and swallow down a groan. 

"Play, Jan," Paulo told him with a sly smile, his eyes intent on Jan's face.

"Yes, sir," Jan mumbled, trying to focus on the cards instead of how much he wanted to rub up against Harry. He furrowed his brow, trying to recall the strategy he had had in mind only a moment ago. The game was definitely receding in importance, compared to how warm and soft Harry was in his lap, and how hot Paulo's eyes were on him.

He frowned down at his cards, utterly unable to concentrate with Harry in his lap. In the end he gave up trying and simply put down a number card, content to let Toby focus on trying to get the rest of Paulo's clothes off, leaving him free to focus on Harry.

It was more difficult than he had imagined, keeping himself under control, especially once Harry began to bounce lightly in his lap. The part of him that could remember that he was Harry's actual Dom, that in any other circumstances Jan could do what he liked with Harry, was grumbling discontentedly under the surface, telling him to reach around to grope Harry, or slip a finger inside him, or maybe just carry him off to the bedroom, throw him down, and fuck him here and now.

But his submissive side was in control now, and he _couldn't_ do any of that, not unless Paulo told him to. Harry belonged to Paulo tonight, as much as Jan did, and it would be _his_ decision what to do with them, how he wanted to play with his toys. It was torturous, keeping his hands to himself, but it was the sweetest kind of torture.

While Jan fought to keep still, however, it was now Toby's turn. Jan saw him put down a card, but had no idea what it was, or even what colour it was, because all he could think of was how much he wanted to be inside Harry right now. Toby said something, but it was drowned out by the roaring in Jan's ears. He was actually starting to tremble with the sheer effort of restraining himself when he realised that Paulo had also said something, and then Harry was standing up, going back to his own chair, leaving Jan shivering with need.

"So," Paulo purred smugly, his eyes dark. "You still owe some for the draw four, Winksy, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered demurely, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Come sit with me."

"Yes, sir." Harry left his chair again, almost as soon as he had returned to it, and this time went to Paulo, who settled Harry in his lap, whispering into his ear. Harry let out a soft sigh and nodded, reaching over to fetch his cards. He studied them for a moment, then set one down-- a reverse. Jan had completely lost track of which way play was going or whose turn it was, but as always Paulo was fully in control, and he almost immediately played his own card on Toby, a draw four.

Toby sucked in a breath when he saw it, but refrained from protesting. "What's my forfeit, sir?"

Paulo beckoned him over, and Toby went to him, still rock hard and pink from head to toe. Paulo murmured to him for a moment, handed him something, then pulled his head down for a quick, rough kiss, before giving him a little push in Jan's direction.

Toby came around the table then, even as Harry let out a pitiful little noise that Jan thought he recognised. He tore his eyes away from Toby just long enough to see Harry close his eyes, his lip caught between his teeth. Then Toby pushed Jan's chair back from the table, just enough so that he had space to perch on Jan's thigh as Harry had done.

"Hi," Jan whispered, his throat dry as he took in, for the thousandth time, just how beautiful Toby was.

"Hi," replied Toby, his voice low and soft. "Paulo says I need to sit with you for the next two rounds. And…" Toby hesitated, then held out his hand, showing Jan the bottle of lube he was holding. "And he says… he says for you to use just one finger, for now."

Jan couldn't quite bite back the faint growl that rose in his chest. He took the lube from Toby, coated a finger, tried to evaluate what the best way would be to go about this while Toby was sitting in his lap. While he considered, though, he heard Toby clear his throat and looked back up to see Toby turn his head back in Paulo's direction.

"Sir…"

"Yes?" Paulo's voice was hardly more than a growl now either.

"How…" Toby's voice trailed off for a moment when Jan slid the tip of his finger inside to begin exploring Toby. Across from them Harry was whimpering softly, gripping the edge of the table with both hands. Paulo's hands were nowhere to be seen. Jan eased off slightly and Toby took a breath. "How many cards… do you have… left?"

Paulo sucked in a sharp breath, then hissed softly. "One," he growled. "Fuck."

"Didn't say _uno,"_ Toby said with a quiet gasp. "Trousers…"

Paulo didn't answer him, but Harry let out a pathetic whine as he was evicted from Paulo's lap. Paulo stood briefly, slipped his joggers down in one fluid motion, then sat, immediately pulling Harry down into his lap again.

Harry let out a startled yelp, though, making Jan actually pull his attention away from Toby trembling in his lap to check on Harry. "Baby?" he whispered, but Harry didn't seem to hear him.

"Wasn't it just your trousers?" Harry asked Paulo in a rough voice. "Didn't have to take off pants too…"

Paulo rumbled out a laugh. "No pants," he said easily, his arm moving steadily underneath Harry again. "Only had the joggers."

Jan closed his eyes, biting back the moan that wanted to escape from his lips. Paulo was naked now, and there was no way to get clothes back anymore. Jan had a sudden, wild hope that Paulo would forego the rest of the game and take them into the bedroom now, although he knew it wouldn't happen. 

"Jan," Toby sighed in his ear then, snapping his attention back to the gorgeous man squirming in his own lap. He twisted his wrist, driving his finger deep into Toby, stroking his prostate gently, enjoying the hitch in Toby's breathing, the quiet whimper this earned him. Those soft little noises served to inflame his brain, and he shivered, remembering what it had been like to fuck Toby, the one time Paulo had let him. He didn't have much hope that it would be something he would be allowed regularly, but he couldn't help but fantasise anyway, imagining what it would be like to lift Toby up, just enough to slip inside him, fuck him right here at the table--

"Jan." Paulo's voice cut through the fog of lust that had filled his brain. "Is your turn, no?"

But Jan never got a chance to play, as it happened. Even as Paulo was speaking, Jan could see his arm still moving under the table, faster now. Paulo wasn't looking at Harry's face, so he couldn't have known, but Jan knew that look, so he opened his mouth to say something, to try to warn Paulo.

Too late. Harry flung his head back against Paulo's shoulder, his body arching up off of Paulo's lap as he came with a wail, his face contorted with the intensity of it.

Paulo made a short, startled exclamation, dropping his cards on the table and grabbing for Harry's dick, but it was too late to stop it now. Jan watched, spellbound, at once jealous of the waves of pleasure he could see sweeping across Harry, and not at all envious of the weight of Paulo's displeasure that was surely going to fall on Harry, once he crashed back to earth, for coming without permission.

"Holy shit," Toby mumbled, momentarily stilled with surprise as he also watched Harry come. It seemed to go on forever, but at last Harry sagged against Paulo, panting heavily.

"You are a naughty boy," Paulo growled, not releasing Harry from his tight grip. "Did I say you could come?"

"N-no… sir… couldn't help it," Harry gasped, blushing with shame. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Get up," Paulo growled, boosting Harry off of his lap. "Be still." He got to his feet and stalked away, his face now resembling a thundercloud.

Harry stood where Paulo had left him, his head hanging in embarrassment. Jan's heart surged in his chest, full of sympathy. He had to fight down the urge to go to Harry, to take charge of him again, to reassure him. It wasn't his fault, truly-- it was Jan's, if anything. He had never tried to train Harry to control his orgasms; he loved seeing Harry come too much to deny him. He had focused instead on forcing Harry to come untouched, from nothing more than a finger or a cock inside him, hitting his prostate relentlessly-- which was exactly what Paulo loved to do, to torture his boys that way but forbid them to come. It was a difference of style, really, but Jan still flushed with guilt at not having adequately prepared Harry for Paulo's expectations. He nudged Toby off of his lap, ready to go to Harry.

Before he could make a move, though, Paulo was back, with a packet of wipes, and he set about cleaning off first himself, then Harry. When he turned to look at the table, though, Paulo gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Look at the mess you make," he scolded, gesturing at where he had dropped his cards. Jan leaned forward a bit to see what he meant, and his jaw dropped. Harry hadn't just come all over himself and Paulo-- there was cum splattered all over Paulo's side of the table, including on Paulo's cards, which in any event had fallen face up. "How can I keep playing now?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry mumbled, his eyes downcast with embarrassment. Before he could say anything else, though, Paulo's hand flashed up and across to connect with Harry's cheek in a slap that was almost certainly far gentler than it looked, to judge from Harry's reaction. He flushed, but remained still-- except for his dick, which twitched, even as it continued to soften in the wake of his orgasm.

Out of the corner of his eye Jan saw Toby's jaw drop, momentarily distracting him from his own reaction. _Of course,_ he thought absently, _Toby wouldn't have any reason to know how much Harry loves being slapped._ But that was merely an aside, compared to the sudden wash of heat that swept over him, heat and-- and-- anger? Jan was baffled at himself; there was no reason for him to be angry that Paulo would slap Harry. He had yielded his dominance over Harry for the evening, after all, and he had absolute confidence that Paulo knew exactly what he was doing.

After a moment, he realised that he wasn't angry with Paulo at all-- incredibly, he was angry with Harry. _Jealous,_ a voice whispered in his ear. It had been ages since Jan had acted up enough to earn that kind of instant reprimand from Paulo, and it-- he was-- fuck, he was _jealous,_ jealous of Harry commanding so much of Paulo's attention, jealous of how focused Paulo was on Harry at that moment.

_Okay, then._ Jan straightened slightly in his seat, watching Paulo try to wipe off his cards. He quickly gave it up, though, dropping the wipes with a growl and turning his glare back on Harry.

"Apparently I can't," he rumbled. "You manage to stop our game, Harry." He waited, but Harry didn't say anything to that, apparently absorbed in studying his own feet. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated in a low voice. "I-- I didn't mean to."

Jan could clearly hear the growl rumbling up from Paulo's chest. "And yet you did," he said sharply. "Now I have to punish you, don't I?"

"Actually," Jan heard himself say before he was even aware of making the decision to speak. "It wasn't really his fault. He's not used to having to control himself like that."

Paulo's eyebrow shot up, and he waited expectantly for a moment.

"...Sir," Jan finished rather lamely. "If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

Paulo's other eyebrow jumped to join the first, but he turned back to Harry without another word to Jan. "Go in the bedroom and wait for me… on your knees," he added. Harry's blush deepened, but he obeyed, leaving Jan to watch his bouncy little backside disappearing up the stairs.

Before Harry had even gotten out of sight, there was a flare of pain in Jan's scalp, and he found himself being bent backwards, his head pulled down to stare up into Paulo's eyes.

"You are eager to be punished, hmm?" Paulo whispered in his ear. A shiver of fear went through Jan, but he didn't deny it; this was what he had craved, had needed.

"Yes, sir," he breathed. "Please." He could just see Toby out of the corner of his eye, watching them, an unreadable expression on his face. _If I was jealous of Paulo paying attention to Harry, is Toby feeling jealous now?_

"We'll see," Paulo murmured, tracing one deceptively gentle finger along Jan's jawline. "Toby, come along." Then he was striding purposefully off to the bedroom, dragging Jan with him by the hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was waiting for them, kneeling as directed, his eyes fixed on the floor. He glanced up involuntarily when Paulo burst into the room, but quickly averted his eyes again, clearly determined to behave himself as much as possible.

Jan, on the other hand, was tingling from head to toe with the thrill of pushing Paulo, for all that he had hardly done anything to really defy him as yet. His mind was racing, trying to think of other ways to ruffle Paulo's feathers, get under his skin, make the fire Jan craved spark to life inside him.

For the moment, though, Paulo's iron grip on his hair was quite enough for him, the jolts of pain flashing through his body, making his blood sing. Paulo pulled his head up sharply, so that his ear was right next to Paulo's lips. "You want me to punish you, hmm? Want me to spank you?"

"Yes… sir…" Jan breathed, his voice hardly more than a whimper.

Paulo clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Ah, but you enjoy this too much, don't you, my love?" He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, then let out a satisfied purr. "Maybe something different, yes? I see how you look at Toby at the table, when he sit in your lap. You want him, don't you?"

Jan's breath caught in his throat. "Sir, I--"

Paulo bit him softly on the ear. "Shh. I know you do. So maybe I start with him, eh? Maybe watching will remind you what your place is here, yes?"

"Please, sir--"

Paulo's free hand connected swiftly with Jan's bare ass, making Jan's voice cut off in a low moan. _"Quiet._ On your knees, and watch."

Jan sank to his knees next to Harry and watched in silence as Paulo brought Toby over to the bed, taking his time to kiss him thoroughly as he laid him out. The angle wasn't quite right for Jan to be able to see everything, but he could see Paulo spread Toby's knees, saw his arm moving between Toby's legs, could hear the rumble of his voice as he murmured in Toby's ear. He was also very aware of Harry next to him, eyes still lowered, but fidgeting, increasingly restless. Jan hadn't been told to look at Harry, but to watch, so he kept his eyes on Paulo and Toby, but out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Harry was beginning to harden again, slowly.

Toby moaned then, and it wasn't the same as the quiet noises he had been making up to now, but a throatier, more desperate sound, making Jan shift his full attention back to the bed. Paulo had Toby up on his knees now, though his face was still buried in the surface of the bed, and was pushing into him, hands pulling roughly on Toby's hips. Jan swallowed hard, trying to keep from audibly reacting to the sight of Paulo coming to rest deep inside of Toby. He took a deep breath, feeling his cock throb heavily between his legs, and very deliberately reached across to take Harry's dick in his hand. He didn't do anything at first, just held it while it finished filling out, enjoying the way he could feel Harry's pulse under the soft skin, the way Harry's breath started to come quicker.

His mind was racing as he watched Paulo beginning to thrust into Toby, slowly at first. He had asked for the submissive role tonight, had been enjoying it well enough, but regardless of his intentions, having Harry here meant the dynamic was different, even if Paulo had taken charge of him for the night. He didn't exactly want to go back on that, either, but it seemed that being perfectly submissive and obedient wasn't precisely where his head was at tonight.

He squeezed gently, making Harry whimper quietly. Not quietly enough, though, it seemed-- Paulo's head snapped up and turned towards them, his eyes burning hot. Quick as a striking snake, he had pulled out of Toby and seized Jan by the hair.

"Did I say you can touch him?"

"No, sir," Jan answered. He kept his eyes down, but very deliberately injected a note of defiance into his voice. He was itching to make Paulo respond, to incur his wrath. It was intoxicating to have Paulo's attention like this, and even the pain of being punished only served to heighten his excitement.

It worked. Paulo growled and stalked back over to the bed, dragging Jan with him by his hair. He shoved him down next to Toby, ass in the air, and spanked him sharply several times. Then he rolled him onto his back, fixing him in place with a fiery glare.

_"Stay._ Toby, get up."

Toby obediently slid off the bed, his eyes flickering over Jan's prone form, cheeks flushed pink. Paulo took his place, lying down on his back, then pulled Toby on top of him.

"You are feeling naughty today, are you?" Paulo rumbled next to him, settling his hands on Toby's hips and guiding him to sit down on his cock again. Toby let out a soft sigh as he did, and Jan had to close his eyes.

_"Ah._ Eyes open," Paulo said sharply. "I think you need to watch. Closely."

"Yes, sir," Jan managed weakly. Toby was so beautiful like this, he thought it might actually drive him insane. He bit down on his lip, then watched and waited for his chance. As soon as he saw Paulo's eyes slip closed, he reached up, got his hand around Toby's cock, bobbing up and down as he rode Paulo.

Toby gasped, and Paulo's eyes flew open again. In a flash he had Jan by the wrist, pulling his hand away with a snarl.

_"Mocoso,_ you are impossible tonight," he growled. "Harry, come here."

Under Paulo's direction, Harry retrieved cuffs from a drawer and bound Jan's hands to the bed, stretching his arms over his head. Jan whined but didn't resist, tugging sullenly at the restraints after they were in place, but it was largely performative. He loved being bound, if he was honest, even if it set his brain on fire to have Harry be the one to cuff him.

"Good boy," Paulo rumbled approvingly to Harry. He reached over to caress Jan's torso, pinching his nipples roughly, making him squeak. "You can use him, if you want."

Jan scoffed indignantly, but Harry beamed. "Thank you, sir," he said sweetly, smirking down at Jan. He looked him up and down, considering, stepped up next to Jan's face, bent and kissed him tenderly, then straightened up again. "Open."

Jan glared up at him, but he obeyed. Harry hadn't dared go quite that far during the week after he had won their bet, despite having earned the right to ask for a blowjob any time they were in private. Harry had heard about how Toby had done that during _his_ week, casually ordering Jan to open his mouth whenever he felt like it, but he hadn't dared imitate it until now.

Harry pressed close, slid his dick between Jan's lips, sighed when Jan closed his mouth around him, groaning at how good Harry tasted. He made a note to get his revenge when he could, but put it aside for the moment to focus on Harry.

"You like that, Harry?" Jan heard Paulo say over the soundtrack of Toby's quiet whimpers.

"Yes, sir," Harry murmured. "He's… _fuck…_ so good at it…"

"He likes it too, I think," Paulo said. "Maybe too much." He reached down to deliver a light but stinging smack to Jan's own straining dick. Jan groaned pitifully, his eyes watering. "Maybe something else then, yes?"

Harry pulled out of Jan's mouth without complaint. "Can I ride him, sir?"

"As long as you don't make him come," Paulo replied casually, thrusting steadily up into Toby. "That is for me only."

"I'll try," Harry promised with a wicked grin. He looked down at Jan and just like that, his face was innocent again. "Paulo says you're not allowed to come in me," he said in his sweetest voice, exactly like a perfect submissive, but Jan knew better than to take the bait.

"I'll do my best," he said mildly. He closed his eyes while Harry got the condom on and slicked him up. He didn't open them again until he felt Harry climb on top of him and sink down on his cock with a satisfied moan.

He watched Harry moving on top of him, going through his usual disciplines to keep from getting too lost in the sensation. It was far from easy; Harry was impossibly hot and tight on him, and was riding him with the kind of wild abandon only someone as young and vigorous as Harry could possibly manage. Next to him, by comparison, Toby was moving steadily on top of Paulo, but without the excessive enthusiasm Harry displayed.

"Good boy," Paulo said, his voice husky, not bothering to clarify which of them he was addressing. "My good boys…"

"Yes, sir," Harry said breathlessly, slamming himself down on Jan's cock faster still. Jan couldn't help it; he let out a low groan. He was good at controlling himself, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to resist.

"Harry," he mumbled before he could stop himself. "Fuck, Harry…"

"Stop." Paulo's voice cracked like a whip. Harry whined in protest but slowed to a halt, leaving Jan panting and trying to thrust up into him. "That's enough, Harry."

Harry looked like he wanted to object, but yielded when Paulo gave him a fierce look, getting off of Jan again. He stood next to the bed, trembling and breathing hard.

"You enjoy that too much," Paulo whispered in Jan's ear. "You like to fuck Harry, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come here, Harry." He beckoned for Harry to come around to his side of the bed, then gently moved Toby off of his own dick and gestured for Harry to take his place, handing him a fresh condom to put on Paulo. "You are mine tonight, no?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said eagerly, scrambling up and lowering himself on top of Paulo with a happy moan. "Yours…"

"Good boy," Paulo purred. "You already come once though, and without permission." He tutted disapprovingly and bucked his hips, making Harry gasp and grab wildly for something, anything, to steady himself on.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll do better…" Harry babbled. Paulo took firm hold of his hips and stopped him from moving for a moment.

"Yes, you will. You will come again only when I say so." 

Harry bit his lip, but nodded obediently, his eyes lowered demurely.

"You, on the other hand, _cielito,"_ Paulo went on, reaching for Toby, pulling him down for a kiss. "You are the only one who has not been naughty tonight. You deserve a reward for being so good." He stopped and considered for a moment, eyeing Jan's red face and achingly hard dick next to him.

"I want to watch you come, _liefje,"_ Paulo mused. "You have my permission to use Jan for this."

Toby sucked in a shaky breath. "Can I…?"

Paulo handed him another condom with a smile. "Go on," he said, pinching Toby gently on the butt. "I like seeing you and Harry next to each other like this."

Toby blushed, but went around the bed to Jan, very deliberately avoiding his eyes as he swapped the condoms, applied more lube, and straddled Jan. He did look to Paulo for confirmation, though, before he lined himself up and sank down on top of Jan.

"Good," Paulo said approvingly. "And you…" He leaned over and bit Jan softly on the earlobe. _"If_ you make Toby come but you don't come, then after I finish with Harry I will fuck you myself." He grinned then, a devilish gleam in his eye. "You can only come with me inside you, in fact."

"Yes, sir," Jan said, suddenly eager to be good again. He had enjoyed pushing Paulo's buttons, earning his punishment, but the idea of Paulo fucking him was too appealing to risk losing. He refocused on Toby, rolling his hips underneath him, grinning when Toby's eyes sagged shut and his head tipped back, mouth open in pleasure.

"That's it, Tobes," he whispered encouragingly. "You're amazing, look at you…"

"Jan," Toby breathed. "God, Jan…"

The longing in his voice made Jan sink his teeth into his lip, trying to ignore how badly he wanted to be allowed to do this on his terms, to get his hands on Toby and take him apart. The last time Paulo had allowed this, Toby had been the one being punished, and he had been on his hands and knees. Jan had finished first that time, and Paulo had taken Toby himself afterward-- effectively the opposite of their current situation. They'd never been permitted to just have sex on their own terms, he thought with a twinge of regret. It was a natural consequence of the fact that they both belonged to Paulo, of course, and Jan wouldn't change that for anything, but there were times when he wished he and Toby could just… 

Toby's moan pulled him back out of his thoughts. He definitely knew that moan, knew what it meant. He bucked his hips eagerly, thrusting up into Toby, mumbling encouragingly to him in Dutch, telling him how gorgeous he was, how hot, how much Jan loved him, loved having Toby's initial and birthdate and their promise to each other carved into his skin. If he could, he would have reached up to touch the tattoo on Toby's hip, caress the spot with his fingers, lips, tongue, anything he could do to lavish Toby, his perfect Toby, with all the love and praise he deserved.

He could feel Toby shaking, clenching around him, and it took every ounce of willpower Jan possessed to keep from coming right along with him. Toby's deep groan burned in his ears, inflamed his brain, as did the hot splatters of Toby's cum on his skin, all up his stomach and chest, some of it even landing on his face.

"Good boy," Paulo growled next to him, his eyes hungry as he watched Toby come all over Jan. "So good."

"Holy shit," Jan heard Harry mutter, just as Toby had earlier, watching Harry come.

Jan let out a shaky breath as Toby slowed to a stop above him. He had somehow held on, just about managed to stave off his own orgasm. He licked his lips, whimpering faintly at the taste of Toby's cum, slightly sweet as ever. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry watching him, staring at him in fascination. He couldn't help smirking up at Harry, winking cheekily as he tried to lick as much of Toby's cum off his face as he could reach.

"Does it…" Harry started, then stopped, blushing furiously.

"What's that, _pollito?"_ asked Paulo. The pet name made something inside Jan growl possessively, but Harry seemed not to notice at all.

"I just…" Harry sighed lustily when Paulo's hips rolled under him again. "Does it really… I mean, the pineapple…?"

"He's delicious," Jan answered, almost dreamily, smiling when Toby blushed, dropping his eyes.

"You want to taste?" Paulo asked slyly, swiping a finger through the streaks on Jan's chest and bringing it to his own lips. He sucked his fingertip clean, not pausing in his thrusting up into Harry, who was brick red now.

"No, sir," he mumbled, trying to hold on to Paulo, trying not to lose his balance. "That's… that's okay."

Jan felt a twinge of sympathy for Harry, even as Toby collapsed next to him, nestling into his side with a contented sigh. If it had been Jan's cum, or Paulo's, Jan knew that Harry wouldn't have hesitated, but Toby was a different matter. Jan certainly didn't want Harry to feel bad for preferring to keep his relationship with Toby platonic, so he gave a playful little growl.

"Good, more for me then," he said with a smirk.

"I think you mean more for _me,"_ Paulo said sharply, tapping Jan on the cheek, much as he had with Harry earlier. Jan shivered with delight, biting his lip.

"Yes, sir," he said as demurely as he could manage.

"Good boy." Paulo turned his attention back to Harry then, still red-faced and bucking wildly above him.

"What about you?" he asked, his voice soft. "Are you a good boy?"

"Sir-- I--" Harry stammered.

"Do you want to be good?"

All Harry could do now was whimper in reply.

"You are going to come for me, then, right _now,"_ Paulo ordered him, slamming Harry's hips down on him as hard as he could.

And Harry broke, his voice rising almost to a scream. He arched his back, eyes screwed tightly shut, and emptied himself across Paulo's tanned stomach and chest.

"Good boy, that's my good boy," Paulo said, his voice strained and hoarse. Jan could see, in the tightness in his jaw, the beads of sweat on his face, the colossal effort Paulo was making to keep from spilling over the edge too.

"Good boy," Jan whispered, weakly echoing Paulo. Harry slowly relaxed, cracking one eye open to find Jan's eyes and give him half a smile.

"Thank you, sir," he breathed, and only the fact that Jan's hands were bound kept him from seizing Harry then and there, to take him back and keep him all to himself.

As it was, he could only watch as Paulo slowly peeled Harry off of him, laid him down next to Toby in the centre of the bed, cleaned both of them off with a couple of wipes, and kissed him as tenderly as he would have kissed Jan or Toby.

Then Paulo stood up, and Jan shivered again, from a combination of intense lust and fear. Not _real_ fear, maybe, but it still made for a heady mix. He watched, still as a statue, while Paulo put on a fresh condom and came around the bed, his eyes unreadable.

"Is it enough?" Paulo said quietly, laying a gentle hand on Jan's hip.

"Almost," Jan whispered. He wasn't quite sure what question he had just answered, but everything felt like it was _almost_ enough right now, it was _almost_ there.

"Okay, then," Paulo answered, and he took up his position between Jan's legs, bending over him to lick up Toby's cum from his skin, his voice rumbling low in his chest as he did. Strong fingers, slick with lube, slid inside Jan, opening him up expertly, more quickly than Jan expected. Paulo hauled his legs up, pushed him into position almost roughly, then lined himself up and pressed into Jan with one hard thrust.

"You say you want to be submissive tonight," Paulo said, almost musingly. "But then you act up, like you change your mind. Did you change your mind?" He snapped his hips forward on nearly every other word, rocking Jan's body back against the bed from the sheer force of his thrusts.

"N-no… sir…" Jan gasped. He didn't quite know how to explain what had driven him to needle Paulo tonight.

Luckily, he didn't have to. "Hmm. So you want attention, then? You want me to remind you just how much you are _mine?"_ On the last word, he slammed into Jan, harder than before, tearing a deep groan from him.

"Yes," he managed once he could form words again. "Yes, Paulo, sir, yes…"

"I've been a little busy lately, hm? Not as much time to focus on you, is this it?"

"Y-yes… I… I miss you…"

Paulo lunged forward with a growl, catching Jan in a kiss so hungry it took his breath away, made his head spin. "You are _mine,_ always, my first boy, my _schatje,_ _mi pelirrojito, te amo, te amo tanto…"_

_"Te amo, señor,"_ Jan breathed between kisses. _"Te amo con todo mi corazón."_

Paulo groaned at that, his grip on Jan's thighs growing painfully tight, not that Jan cared a jot. His hips were moving faster and faster, it was driving everything else in the world from Jan's brain, he was going to explode soon--

"Sir--"

"Come for me," Paulo growled, wrapping a hand around Jan's dripping cock between them. _"Now."_

Jan couldn't have stopped it if he had tried, but given permission, he let go, let it consume him, let it destroy him. He came so hard he nearly blacked out for a moment, the only thing that kept him there was Paulo, clinging to Paulo with his legs, yielding to Paulo, _everything_ was for him and always would be.

He could hear Paulo still, could hear him moan as he came too, but it sounded far away, distant, even though he could still feel Paulo right there with him, on top of him, inside him. There was nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

Toby stretched, watching lazily as Paulo took care of Jan. He had seen all this before, of course; Jan dropping into subspace was nothing new, or even unusual. Given that they had already had dinner and it was fairly late, the aftercare mostly consisted of a quick clean-up, a bit of massaging his wrists after removing the cuffs, the fuzzy socks, and then lots of snuggling. The last was perhaps a little more difficult given how crowded the bed was, but Paulo simply lay on top of Jan for a while, kissing him until he was asleep, then carefully rearranged Jan so that he was snuggling with Toby, while Paulo went back around to his own side of the bed to cuddle with Harry.

It had been kind of a strange night, Toby reflected. Not that having fairly wild sex with Jan and Paulo was unusual, really, but this was the first time that Harry had been there, too, and that had changed things.

He'd never really decided how to feel about Harry being part of their little circle. The age gap between him and Jan had made Toby uncomfortable at first, though that had lessened with time. Now Harry and Paulo were… well, fucking, at least. If there was more to it than that, Toby had no idea.

And now he and Harry had been deposited together in the middle of the bed, with Jan asleep nestled against Toby's side, and Paulo likewise rapidly dropping off to sleep behind Harry, one strong arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

But Toby wasn't feeling particularly sleepy yet, despite having been shattered for a little while by his own orgasm. He'd never been this close to Harry before, certainly not while they were both naked, and he couldn't bring himself to relax. He was perfectly aware of how jealous Harry had always been of Jan's various partners, Toby included. They had mostly managed to keep their distance from each other so far. Evidently Harry had resolved his jealousy issues when it came to Paulo, but Toby wasn't at all sure how Jan's young boyfriend felt about him these days, and it was making him tense, uncomfortable. He wished Paulo hadn't laid them out like this, really. But there wasn't much he could do about it now without making it glaringly obvious to Harry that Toby didn't want to be next to him.

He shifted, trying to keep as much space between them as possible without crowding Jan right out of the bed, but it was impossible. There just wasn't enough room. Harry was lying on his side, pressed against Paulo, with maybe an inch between his skin and Toby's. Toby knew that if he shifted from his back to his side there would be a bit more space, but he didn't really want to turn towards Harry, didn't want to see any resentment on his face. If he turned away from Harry, though, it might just make things worse.

So he just lay on his back instead, staring at the ceiling as he usually did when he couldn't sleep. It didn't work, really, but it gave him something to focus on while he tried to convince his body to relax.

He could feel Harry watching him, though it was oddly lacking in hostility. He tried to ignore it at first, but it soon became obvious that Harry couldn't sleep any more than he could and seemed to have decided to stare at Toby rather than the ceiling.

Finally he gave up. "If you want to say something, just say it," he said quietly.

Harry flinched next to him. "Sorry," he said, keeping his voice low. "I just… sorry."

"Forget it. Just get some sleep, yeah?" Toby closed his eyes, hoping Harry would do the same.

It was no good. He could feel how much Harry still wanted to say something, could almost hear him biting his lip as he wrestled with whatever it was.

Toby rolled onto his side with a sigh, careful to turn gently in Jan's arms so as not to disturb him. Harry's face was startled when their eyes finally met, their noses only inches apart.

"What is it, Winksy?" 

"Nothing," Harry muttered sheepishly.

"If it was nothing, you'd be asleep by now. So what gives?"

Harry visibly fumbled for words. "I just… I guess I just wanted to ask…" He fell silent again for a moment. "I don't even know."

Toby let out another sigh. Had he ever been this young? "Let's see if I can guess, then. It's weird for you, being next to me here, and you kind of want to have it out with me, or something?"

Harry didn't answer, which was answer enough.

"We've never really talked about any of this, have we," Toby mused. "To be honest, it's been pretty weird for me too."

"I don't… I dunno if 'have it out' is quite how I'd put it," Harry said in a rush. "Makes it sound like I wanna fight you or something."

A snort of laughter escaped Toby before he could stop it. "Are you saying you don't? Well, that's progress, I suppose."

Harry scoffed. "I never… I mean…"

"Relax, Winksy, I'm teasing you," Toby said mildly. "Well, partly, at least. You can't tell me you've never resented me for being with Jan, yeah?"

Harry blushed. "Maybe," he said in a small voice. "Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much," Toby answered him with a grin. "Then again, Jan says I'm too perceptive for my own good, so who knows."

"It's just…" Harry was quiet for a moment. "I've been in love with him since I was sixteen, you know? Never thought I'd have a chance at all. Then I find out… well, find out that maybe I do, but all these other guys are in the mix too. Felt like I couldn't possibly compete."

"I can understand," Toby said gently. "Honest, I can. For one thing…" He took in a deep breath, let it out. "Did you know I've been in love with him since I was sixteen, too?"

"Really?" Harry's eyes were wide, astonished.

"Yeah. Jan didn't know, of course. I didn't even realise it for a while, but it's true."

"That was when you was at Ajax, right?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah. He was eighteen, and I thought he was the coolest guy I had ever seen. I'd have followed him anywhere."

"Wish I'd known him then," Harry said, a little wistfully.

"He was something else," Toby said softly, lost for a moment in his memories. "He never looked twice at me, not like that, even though…" He trailed off.

"Even though…?"

"Well, I knew he looked at other boys like that," Toby mumbled, trying to breathe through the sudden swell of remembered pain. "I know what it's like to be jealous over him, is what I'm trying to say."

Harry was quiet for a bit, processing all of that. "The first time I saw Jan was the first time I was absolutely sure I was gay."

Toby sucked in a breath, held it for a moment. "That must have been hard," he said carefully.

He felt more than saw Harry's shrug. "I'd kind of thought so for ages, weren't a surprise or anything. I just hadn't… really accepted it, I guess."

"What was it about him that did it for you?"

"Dunno. Everything, really. I mean, he was twenty-five then, y'know, and he'd been the captain at Ajax and won all them trophies and stuff, and then he was  _ here,  _ and somehow none of the pictures really prepared me for just how gorgeous he was. Is. Felt like…" He paused, then smiled suddenly. "Felt like being hit by an arrow."

Toby didn't know what to say to that. His love for Jan had snuck up on him, so gradually that he couldn't have pointed to any single moment where it had become real like that.

"Anyway, he never noticed me back then. Didn't think he ever would. Even when I made it into the first team, we was friends, but I figured that's all it'd ever be, until…"

"Until?" Toby prompted him.

"Well, 'til I figured out him and Paulo was a thing. Then him and you. And then…" Harry winced slightly. "Then I got drunk and made an idiot of myself. Thought I'd driven him off for good. Worst time of my life, that."

Toby nodded silently, remembering some of the times he had despaired of ever being anything more to Jan than a friend.

"He didn't give up on me, though," Harry said, a soft smile blooming on his face. "Him and Paulo both. Don't think any of this would've happened without Paulo. Took me ages to figure that one out, but I got there in the end." He stroked his thumb across the back of Paulo's hand where it was resting on Harry's bare stomach.

The tenderness in his eyes made Toby smile, too. "He's special," he agreed quietly. "They both are. We're pretty lucky."

"For sure." Harry nestled back against Paulo with a contented sigh. "Anyway. All this to say… don't quite know. I was jealous of you, for sure. Not really sure 'bout it now." He shrugged again, awkwardly.

"I read somewhere that jealousy can be a signal that you're not getting what you need," Toby said thoughtfully. "Mine mostly went away once I had… well, this."

"You mean I needed…?" Harry glanced down at where he was still caressing Paulo's hand, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

"I think that's for you to figure out, not me," Toby said quietly. "Just telling you how it is for me."

"Were you ever jealous of me?"

"Not jealous, no," replied Toby after a moment's thought. "The age difference made me uncomfortable, for a while."

To his surprise, Harry laughed dryly. "Yeah, I figured that out for myself after 'bout the fifth or sixth time you called Jan my  _ oppas." _

Toby felt himself go solid red. "Never knew you caught that," he mumbled, wishing he could disappear.

"You're not the only one can pay attention to things," Harry said, a trifle smugly.

"Sorry." Toby turned his face down, pressing into the sheets, trying not to squirm with embarrassment, not wanting to wake Jan. "It was more to get a rise out of Jan than anything."

"Now that I can understand." They giggled together for a moment, trying to stifle the sound as much as they could. Once they sobered, though, Harry resumed. "Anyway, what's changed? I'm older, but the gap's not any smaller."

Toby lifted one shoulder in a suggestion of a shrug. "Not really sure. Got used to it, maybe. Seen how good you are together. And… to be honest, you letting Paulo in… I think maybe I realised you were really… part of this." He gestured to the others. "Part of  _ us. _ You weren't really before, you and Jan had your own thing and then there was us. But now…"

"I never thought of it like that," Harry admitted. "I think I like being part of an  _ us." _

"You already were," Toby pointed out. "You and Jan. That's not nothing, you know. But… I know I'm a lot happier now that I have both of them. I think it's good for me, loving them."

"I only love Jan," Harry said quickly, his face reddening. "This… I mean, with Paulo… it's not…"

"Easy," Toby said mildly. "I was talking about me, not you. None of my business how you feel about Paulo."

Harry nodded, still blushing.

"But that leaves the question of how you feel about me."

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I don't want to be jealous of you anymore," he confessed. "But I don't… I mean, I'm not…"

"You don't have to let me in the way you did with Paulo," Toby assured him hastily. "In fact, I'd prefer to keep it…" He hesitated, not quite sure what the right word was in English.

"Platonic?" Harry suggested, seeing his hesitation.

"Yes." Toby searched Harry's face for any sign that his feelings were hurt, was relieved when he found none. "Not that you're not cute--"

Harry giggled. "Thanks. And same, really. I like you and all, but I'd rather just be friends."

"Friends," Toby agreed. "Friends who have sex with the same people… in front of each other."

They giggled again for a minute before Toby went on. "Maybe we should figure out what our boundaries are," he said tentatively. "I mean, we're going to be around each other a lot. I'd rather not have to dance around pretending like you don't exist."

"What kind of boundaries?" Harry looked confused.

"Like… for instance, how do you feel about me touching you? Because right now I'm using up a lot of energy trying to make sure I don't, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh." Harry considered for a moment. "I mean, I like being touched," he said hesitantly. "I guess I wouldn't mind, in a non-sexy kind of way."

Toby let out a breath and relaxed. Even lying on his side, he had been carefully holding himself apart from Harry, and it had tired him out more than he realised. His body shifted as he relaxed, taking up more of the space he had been preserving between them, and under the covers his knee made contact with Harry's leg. "Thanks."

"Is that all?" Harry sounded almost disappointed.

One of Toby's eyebrows went up. "What did you have in mind?"

"I just thought…" Harry shifted too, bringing more of his skin into contact with Toby's. "I mean… if you ever wanted to cuddle, I maybe wouldn't mind that."

Toby snorted. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" He reached out, tentatively, and laid an arm across Harry's shoulder, wriggling just a bit closer together. He could feel Paulo's hand pressed between them, and Jan's too, but his attention was focused on Harry right now. He resisted the impulse to tense up again when Harry snuggled a little closer to him, burrowing his head into the hollow of Toby's neck. "Better?"

"Much," Harry said with a happy little sigh. "I like this. Platonic cuddle buddies."

"I like it too," Toby said with a soft chuckle, hugging Harry and closing his eyes. "Platonic, naked, cuddle buddies."

Harry's answering giggle was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.


	4. Epilogue

Paulo blinked sleepily, only reluctantly dragging himself out of bed to empty his bladder. A quick glance at the clock confirmed that he could still get another few hours of sleep before he really had to get up, so he headed straight back to bed with every intention of sprawling out and immediately going back to sleep.

As it turned out, there was no question of sprawling out-- he had briefly forgotten that he hadn't spent the night alone, by any stretch. His bed was full almost to overflowing, in fact, with barely enough room for him to lie down again at all. He stopped to smile at how sweet Jan and Toby were in the pale moonlight creeping in through the curtains, spooning together on one side of the bed. He went to look for Harry then, and stopped short.

He had expected Harry to be lying alone, waiting for Paulo to come back, but he wasn't at all. Instead he was snuggled into Toby's chest, his face out of sight under Toby's arm, curled protectively around him.

Paulo blinked at them.  _ When did this happen?  _ He hadn't been aware of any thaw in the dynamic between the two of them, but he found himself hoping that it wasn't just something that had happened by accident in their sleep. 

He smiled tenderly, then carefully slid into bed next to Harry, cuddling up against his back, stretching his arm across Harry, finding Jan's hand where it was tucked in between Toby and Harry, and went back to sleep with their fingers laced together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _The Party's Crashing Us_ by Of Montreal.


End file.
